1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device to which information can be input through operations of input devices, such as electronic pens, and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-195771 discloses a gaming machine with a support function which, when operated with a plurality of pens, accepts only the input from the last dedicated pen that has contacted the touch panel.
When drawing operations are performed on a large screen of a display device by using a plurality of electronic pens simultaneously, there are cases where a hand with an electronic pen and the other hand without an electronic pen accidentally contact the touch panel. In this case, the display device may accept not only the inputs from the electronic pens but also the inputs from the hands that have contacted the touch panel, thereby performing drawing operations on the basis of those erroneous inputs. This might impair the usability of this display device.
An image sensor type electronic pen reads a dot pattern disposed on a touch panel by using an image sensor, and generates location information regarding the electronic pen on the touch panel. On the basis of the location information transmitted from the electronic pen, a display device displays an image and any other objects. In this case, if the image sensor of the electronic pen does not face the dot pattern or the touch panel, the display device may be unable to determine whether the electronic pen is placed close to the touch panel. Therefore, even when a plurality of input means, including an electronic pen and user's hands, are placed over the screen, the display device may fail to perform input control, such as the assignment of a higher priority to the input from the electronic pen.